


Inaccrochable

by weise (japiera)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, akaashi tiene poderes metafísicos (?), minor bokuro, otros ships de background, tsukishima vive su cuarta adolescencia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/weise
Summary: Una manera de decirlo, es que Akaashi se encuentra desfasado. Cuando Tsukishima lo comprendió, se arrepintió.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FF.net me da mucho miedo, un día colapsará y se perderá todo (?) Me llegó un rw muy raro de que mi último capítulo de Inaccrochable ¡ya no estaba! Luego yo me metí, y sí estaba, pero me dio un no-sé-qué de que, por un momento, me hubieran quitado inaccro de ffnet.  
> Siendo superhonesta, este es para mí, mi fic maldito. No sé por qué realmente lo publico. Es compleja, me da solo dolores de cabeza. Lo que llevo, me ha costado horrores escribirlo. Cada vez que releo, quiero editarlo, retroceder en lugar de avanzar, ahondar en el pasado en lugar de atisbar al futuro. Eso es mimetizarse con la esencia misma del fic... Pero la acabaré. Como sea, aunque me llene de canas y de arrugas. Un día, no me importa qué tan vieja, le daré fin, y la maldición se habrá acabado.
> 
> De momento, iré publicando los capis que ya se encuentran en ffnet. Dejo el link [**aquí**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12661496/15/Inaccrochable), si acaso alguna alma desgraciada ha encontrado este fic y le apetece leer más. Pero desde ya les advierto que no vale la pena de nadie. Alejaos de esta desgracia. Esta historia es mi desgracia personal, y es tanto sabio como prudente no darle ninguna oportunidad.

#  Preámbulo

_Miss Stein se sentó en la cama que era un somier en el suelo y quiso ver los cuentos que tenía escritos y le gustaron salvo uno que se titulaba Allá en el Michigan._

_—Es bueno —dijo—, eso no se discute. Pero es_ inaccrochable, _no se puede colgar. Quiero decir que es como un pintor que pinta un cuadro y luego cuando hace una exposición no puede colgarlo en público y nadie se lo va a comprar porque tampoco pueden colgarlo en una habitación._

_—¿Pero no piensa usted que tal vez no sea indecente, que uno pretende solo emplear las palabras que los personajes emplearían en la realidad? ¿Que hacen falta esas palabras que el cuento suene a verdadero, y no hay más remedio que emplearlas? Son necesarias._

_—Es que no se trata de eso —dijo ella—. Uno no debe escribir nada que sea_ inaccrochable. _No se saca nada con hacer eso. Es una acción mala y tonta._

 _Paris era una fiesta_  
ERNEST HEMINGWAY **[1]**

#  Chapter 1

«Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas. —Akaashi K.»

Tsukishima examinó la caligrafía del mensaje. De alguna manera, no le gustaba.

El día anterior recibió por correspondencia un paquete facturado desde Tokio, con una nota adosada al papel de estrazas. En su momento no entendió la nota ni quiso entenderla: acababa de empezar la temporada de exámenes parciales y su primera prioridad —según el cronograma de evaluación—, era geografía. Tras repasar los bordes del paquete con los dedos, decidió guardarlo en el primer cajón de su escritorio, para prestarle la debida atención cuando tuviese algo de tiempo. Descolgó la nota, la metió entre sus folios, y el resto de la noche la dedicó a leer sus apuntes junto a un vaso de té helado.

En algún momento, cuando estaba a punto de bajar a la cocina a por más refresco, recibió una llamada de Yamaguchi. Contestó mientras bajaba la escalera, vaticinando qué vendría a continuación: quejas y lamentos de un Yamaguchi al borde de las lágrimas porque todos sus conocimientos se le habían mezclado en su cabeza. Sin alterarse, Tsukishima escuchó a Yamaguchi mientras rellenaba su vaso con más té helado, le hizo algunas preguntas, le aclaró ciertos conceptos, y con aquellos pequeños empujoncitos Yamaguchi acabó resolviendo sus dudas por cuenta propia. Tsukishima se despidió de Yamaguchi y siguió con geografía hasta que pensó que tenía la situación bajo control. Se fue a la cama antes de medianoche.

Tras concluir la segunda evaluación del primer día de exámenes —literatura japonesa moderna—, y sacar sus apuntes para comprobar una respuesta de la que se sentía inseguro, recordó la nota de Akaashi y volvió a leerla.

—Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas —susurró para sí, repasando los caracteres con la yema de sus dedos.

Akaashi se refería al envío: Tsukishima debía abrir el paquete cuando él mismo se lo pidiese a Akaashi. Una pequeña arruga apareció sobre su ceja. Akaashi no le parecía el tipo de persona que iba haciendo acertijos por la vida. Y aunque lo fuese, ellos no tenían una amistad propiamente tal como para tomarse la libertad de hacerle llegar un paquete por correspondencia. Llegó a la conclusión que debía tratarse de una broma estúpida —por no decir patética, o pesada—, de Kuroo o Bokuto. Quizá de ambos. Aquello lo hizo sentir bastante desgraciado.

El profesor Takeda, con su peinado desordenado y las mangas de su camisa manchadas en tinta, no reparó en lo desilusionador que resulta dar a conocer el título de la próxima novela a leer justo después de una evaluación de literatura, y la reflexión de Tsukishima sobre el misterioso paquete concluyó en lo que Takeda trazaba con tiza los _kanjis_ de la siguiente lectura, a la par que hablaba:

—He insistido en biblioteca que deberían existir más ejemplares de esta obra, pero aún no autorizan la orden de compra. De todas maneras, aunque pueda resultar un poco caro, es un excelente libro a tener y se encuentra disponible en casi todas las librerías.

A diferencia de la caligrafía de Akaashi que era pequeña y apretada, la letra del profesor Takeda no daba posibilidad a dobles lecturas. Y eso no era todo. Se rescataba cierta ligereza mezclada con destreza en el modo en que Takeda dibujaba cada línea de los ideogramas. Sin perder el pulso, sin flaquear la precisión, delineaba cada trazo en el orden y sentido correcto. Tsukishima era capaz de distinguir cierta clase de belleza en el modo en que los dedos del profesor envolvían la tiza y su muñeca se movía. Se preguntó si acaso su maestro habría participado en algún club de caligrafía en su juventud. Daba la impresión de que Takeda escribía más por placer que por necesidad, y no se refería a escribir en el sentido literario de quitarse las ideas de la cabeza para transmitir una idea; sino que al hecho de escribir por escribir, por el gusto de mover el estilógrafo de un lado a otro y luego admirar los ideogramas una vez finalizado.

Tsukishima dejó la nota de Akaashi sobre sus apuntes y comparó ambas caligrafías. Algo le causó picazón. Tsukishima también tenía una letra pequeña y apretada, quizá mucho más pequeña y apretada que la de Akaashi, y aunque no tenía sentido, se sintió molesto. Tsukishima escribía por necesidad, y su letra era horrible.

Yamaguchi, sentado unos puestos más adelante, se permitió comentar los pensamientos de Tsukishima.

—Quizá si Asakawa-sensei no hubiese tomado el taller de caligrafía, Takeda-sensei habría sido su titular. Aunque me cuesta imaginar Takeda-sensei en un club distinto al de vóley, ¿tú no?

Tsukishima cubrió sus apuntes con su cuerpo. Yamaguchi a veces simplemente no podía callarse. Por mucha letra bonita, el profesor Takeda tenía un dejo excéntrico que no pasaba desapercibido tras su entusiasmo nervioso, y aquellas cualidades, imposibles de juzgar como positivas, le señalaban solo una opción lógica a Tsukishima: no iba a gastar dinero un libro que Takeda recomendaba.

—Vamos a la biblioteca antes de la práctica —dijo a Yamaguchi—, no quiero comprar ese libro.

En unas semanas más comenzaban las vacaciones de verano y Tsukishima confiaba en su velocidad de lectura para terminar el libro y escribir su ensayo correspondiente antes que comenzara el entrenamiento tiránico. _Tiránico_ era precisamente la palabra. Ennoshita ya no era de su simpatía.

Tras la campana que indicaba el segundo receso, Tsukishima cambió los apuntes de literatura por los de matemática y los ojeó rápido, solo para cerciorarse que había estudiado todo. Efectivamente, lo había estudiado todo. Dejó la nota de Akaashi sobre sus dibujos de gráficos y trató de entenderlo una vez más.

—Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas…

Se preguntaba cómo habría dado con su dirección. Akaashi no le desagradaba particularmente, lo que viniendo de Tsukishima era un gran halago. Sin embargo, pese a algunas conversaciones sobre esto y aquello durante las concentraciones de entrenamiento, no habían generado una amistad propiamente tal, y no intercambiaron números de teléfonos cuando acabó el verano, hace ya casi un año. Quizá por ese hecho era que Tsukishima podía decir que Akaashi sí le agradaba después de todo: no era una persona necesitada de contacto. A su personalidad le venía de maravilla.

No era el caso de Kuroo y Bokuto. Ellos, por iniciativa propia, usurparon el móvil de Tsukishima cuando cumplía sus penalizaciones, y dejaron registrada sus informaciones de contacto. Desde entonces, la información aleatoria que recibía el _iPhone_ de Tsukishima era ridícula. Por fortuna, les iba por temporadas. Todo dependía de lo que pasaban por la televisión, el resultado de sus exámenes universitarios, y los campeonatos de vóley.

Bokuto y Kuroo quizá podrían haber descubierto su dirección a través de Sawamura, o incluso de Hinata. De seguro fue a través de Hinata, porque si alguien sabía crear redes de contacto, ese era el pequeño camarón. A través de Bokuto, Kuroo, o Hinata, se podía dar con cualquier persona de Japón.

El examen de matemáticas le hizo olvidar todo aquello que no guardaba relación con las ecuaciones de segundo grado. No le pareció un examen difícil y se dio el lujo de revisar dos veces sus resultados. Entregó el suyo al final, cuando Yamaguchi también se levantaba para entregar su folio. A juzgar por su rostro, a Yamaguchi tampoco le fue mal.

—Te demoraste en terminar, Tsukishima-kun.

La delegada de la clase interceptó a Tsukishima. Quería intercambiar opiniones sobre el examen.

—No puedo ahora —intentó zafarse.

—¿Cómo graficaste la segunda pregunta?

—Cóncava hacia abajo… o sea convexa. —Se giró para buscar complicidad con Yamaguchi, pero su amigo ya no estaba a su lado.

—Eso hice yo también, pero Takizawa-kun dice…

Tsukishima logró divisar a Yamaguchi junto a Yachi-san. Se encaminaba hacia el gimnasio, el muy traidor.

—¿Takizawa? Takizawa no sabe nada —dijo Tsukishima, incapaz de zafarse. Siguió por el rabillo a Yamaguchi y Yachi-san. Acababan de llegar al primer recodo.

—La pregunta bonus estaba tramposa, ¿te diste cuenta? Luego entendí que había que pasar los minutos a segundo, y así concordaban las unidades.

Yamaguchi y Yachi-san desaparecieron escaleras abajo. A la delegada de le sumó Takizawa, y ninguno de los dos mostró otra intención distinta a hablar del examen. Tsukishima comenzó a irritarse. ¿Por qué se habría escabullido Yamaguchi? Nuevamente la campana le recordó el entrenamiento y miró su reloj de pulsera. Ciertamente iba holgado de tiempo, pero no volvería a cometer el error de llegar tarde a una práctica regida por sargento Ennoshita. Encontró en ello la excusa perfecta, y tras despedirse, apretó el paso hacia el gimnasio.

—¡Yamaguchi! —Alzó la voz cuando apareció en su campo de visión. Al reunirse con él y Yachi-san, su amigo tuvo el descaro de preguntarle qué pasaba que gritaba—. La biblioteca, ¿no te acuerdas? Dijiste que me acompañarías a arrendar la novela para la siguiente evaluación.

Yamaguchi le restó importancia a la situación, y en su nuevo rol de descarado del año, se permitió opinar que la delegada era bien parecida, y que sacaba tan buenas notas como las de _Tsukki_. Tsukishima arrugó el ceño. No era la primera vez que Yamaguchi dejaba caer un comentario así sobre la delegada, pero era la primera vez que lo dejaba solo con ella.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. Por favor, detente.

—No estoy seguro de qué hablas, Tsukki.

—Sí lo sabes.

Observó a Yachi-san, que seguía con ellos. Le habría gustado pedirle que se fuera, que aquello era una conversación privada.

—Solo… no vuelvas a dejarme solo con la delegada.

—Es una chica inteligente.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y es evidente que le agradas.

Tsukishima no se molestó en mirar a Yamaguchi. Con los años, Yamaguchi cada vez se acobardaba menos y eso le picaba.

—Te juntas mucho con Kageyama y Hinata —resolvió—. Tu cerebro se está fundiendo.

Tsukishima no era idiota. Yamaguchi, por algún motivo, intentaba conseguirle novia. Para zanjar definitivamente el asunto, aunque realmente no le interesaba saber, le preguntó a Yachi qué tal le fue en la primera semana de exámenes.

—Una catástrofe. No me sentí segura respondiendo ninguna de las preguntas.

Ambos amigos se miraron. Las «catástrofes» de Yachi-san raramente bajan de la calificación perfecta.

La semana avanzó entre exámenes y entrenamientos. Para evitar más distracciones, Tsukishima guardó la nota de Akaashi en el primer cajón de su escritorio, junto al paquete envuelto en papel de estrazas.

El último examen que le tocó rendir fue el de educación física. Acondicionamiento físico: flexiones, abdominales, barras, salto, y correr. Yamaguchi guardó su uniforme en el bolso deportivo y se apoyó en las taquillas. Tsukishima, a medio vestir, se pellizcó los dedos de forma involuntaria.

¿Qué podía decir de Yamaguchi? A diferencia de él, o de Akaashi, Yamaguchi tenía una letra demasiado grande, lo que otorgaba a sus apuntes un aspecto desordenado. Acostumbraba a tachar en lugar de borrar, y sus folios podían convertirse un gran manchón de tinta si estaba distraído. Akiteru alguna vez definió los cuadernos de Yamaguchi como «nubarrones de lluvia», y por primera vez en la vida, dio en el clavo con una descripción tan acertada.

De haber una correspondencia entre la caligrafía y la personalidad, entonces su personalidad y la de Akaashi debían de converger en alguna característica. Alguna vez leyó sobre el tema, pero no se fio de la fuente, y terminó olvidando lo leído. A Tsukishima solo le gustaba observar las letras de otros y compararla con la suya, como un pasatiempo sin demasiada importancia. Tenía tan poca importancia que Yamaguchi también había terminado adquiriendo aquel pasatiempo.

Desde que le llamó la atención a Yamaguchi por haberle abandonado con la delegada, la relación entre ambos, si bien no hubo cambiado, cierta tensión se dejaba notar entre ambos.

—Yamaguchi —llamó Tsukishima—, quizá este no sea el momento apropiado para decirlo, pero…

—¿Tsukki?

Tsukishima cambió las gafas ópticas por las deportivas y luego volvió a pellizcar sus dedos.

—Pero no es necesario…

No se sentía capaz de terminar esa frase. En ese momento echó en falta la presencia de Yachi-san, así habría tenido una excusa para no tener que explicarse. Eran los únicos que quedaban en el vestidor en ese momento.

Por fortuna, no hicieron faltas más palabras. Quizá Yamaguchi tenía una letra sucia y le robaba los pasatiempos, pero sabía interpretar los silencios a veces mucho mejor que las palabras, y era capaz de decir frases enteras con una sonrisa y una mirada. Sin abrir la boca, separó las manos de Tsukishima para que no se hiciera más daños y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Vamos a por este último examen —dijo, mucho más animado.

Tsukishima guardó su bolso deportivo en las taquillas y siguió a Yamaguchi hasta el gimnasio. Ahora podía dar el examen sin aquella piedra en la conciencia.

De todas las materias, gimnasia siempre arrastraba sus notas.

Estaba seguro de que el profesor le tenía manía porque apenas se esforzaba en clases. De no ser un profesor, le habría dicho al viejo de mierda que no había mucha diferencia entre el «no puedo» y el «no quiero», y que de verdad le era imposible subir y bajar en la barra a la velocidad que él pedía. Pero como no iba a decir tal cosa, que _quería_ y _podía_ , pero no _debía_ , se arremangó las mangas hasta los hombros y fue el único que no tuvo que saltar para aferrarse a la barra. Le bastó con pararse en puntas.

—¿Cuántas? —preguntó.

—Treinta flexiones.

—¿Treinta? —su récord personal era quince subidas.

—Para ti cuarenta —bromeó el profesor.

Y le había ido tan bien en el resto de los exámenes. Estaba rendido. Flexionó las rodillas para evitar tocar el suelo, y así comenzó su tortura.

Subir y bajar, subir y bajar, no había más ciencia que eso. Subir, y bajar, subir y bajar. Recordó a Hinata y Kageyama. Subir y bajar. Seguro que ese par de fenómenos hacían las treinta zumbando. Subir y bajar. Seguro que se hacían cien en un minuto. Subir y bajar. ¿Y Bokuto? Subir y bajar. Seguramente Bokuto-san se pasaba tardes enteras nada más que en acondicionamiento físico. Pero ahora importaba subir y bajar, no Bokuto. Subir y bajar, tampoco Kuroo. Subir… Incluso Yamaguchi llegaba a las treinta. Bajar, subir, bajar, subir. ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo Yamaguchi era una persona fuerte? Bajar, subir, bajar… subir.

—Vamos, vamos Tsukishima-kun —gritó el entrenador.

Tsukishima no hallaba aire para gritar que ya no podía más.

—Quince flexiones, vamos chico. Dieciséis. Diecisiete.

Si estuviesen Kuroo y Bokuto, se estarían revolcando de la risa en este momento.

—Dieciocho.

Se iba a descolgar.

—Una más, una más.

Podía sentir los ojos de Yamaguchi en alguna parte, apremiándole. Su voz en alguna parte, impulsándole. Pero no tenía mucho sentido. Tsukishima finalmente, estaba solo.

El último número que escuchó fue «veintiuno». Entonces cayó, y no tuvo idea quienes lo sostuvieron por la espalda. Lo arrastraron a un costado de la cancha, y dejaron su cuerpo debilucho sobre unas colchonetas. Lo único que subía y bajaba en esos momentos era su pecho. Yamaguchi llegó al cabo con una toalla de manos y una botella de agua. Tsukishima cerró los ojos. Sintió como Yamaguchi deslizaba la goma de sus lentes deportivos hasta el cuello, y luego le limpiaba el sudor del rostro con la toalla.

—Te dije que lo harías bien.

—Se me van a salir los brazos.

Yamaguchi ayudó a Tsukishima a sentarse y le tendió el bote de agua. Les dieron quince minutos de descanso antes de iniciar el último test, 20 metros de _shuttle run_ **[2]**. Quizá sí había algo peor que la barra después de todo. Tsukishima se ajustó las gafas.

Con huinchas de embalaje se delimita sobre la cancha una distancia de veinte metros, Tras la línea de partida, los corredores esperan la señal de partida. Suena el primer silbato y los corredores deben completar veinte metros hasta que suene un segundo silbato. Cuando este suena, los corredores dan media vuelve y deben completar veinte metros de regreso a la línea de partida antes de que suene el tercer silbato.

Era un ejercicio fácil de entender. El problema era que los intervalos de tiempo entre ciclo y ciclo eran cada vez más ajustado. Y si al primer ciclo bastaba con caminar rápido, al segundo ciclo, el trote se tornaba firme. Cuatro silbatos más, y luego cuatro más, y Tsukishima ya se encontraba en el tercer ciclo y el trote se asemejaba cada vez más a una carrera. Aparecían las primeras señales de sudor. Cuatro silbatos más y la tortura recién estaba empezando. Al quinto ciclo tiene que correr. Quinto ciclo y medio: no puede controlar la respiración. Sexto ciclo: los silbatos le comen los talones. Sexto ciclo y medio: las costillas apenas son capaces de contener sus pulmones, y aunque los ciclos se hacen cada vez más rápido, siente que no llega nunca el último silbatazo.

La nota mínima para aprobar se obtenía llegando al séptimo ciclo. La calificación perfecta a los diez. La mejor marca de Tsukishima antes de la evaluación había sido al quinto ciclo, pero Yamaguchi, que su mejor marca era al octavo ciclo, le aseguró que era el día de los milagros.

—¿Por qué estás tan entusiasta hoy? —le preguntó antes de tomar posición tras la huincha islante. Yamaguchi se tomó un mechón de cabello.

—No lo sé, amanecí así. Es el último día de exámenes. Es nuestro último examen. Y tú hiciste veintiún flexiones en la barra. A ver, muéstrame esos brazos.

Instintivamente Tsukishima escondió sus brazos tras la espalda.

—¿Cuántos hiciste tú?

—Llegué a los cuarenta.

—Cuarenta —repitió. De pronto le interesaron mucho la punta de sus zapatillas—. Bien.

Tsukishima sabía que el buen humor de Yamaguchi se debía a la conversación que tuvieron en los vestuarios. Y sabía que Yamaguchi sabía que él sabía. Pero también era cierto que era el último examen y Tsukishima estaba superando todas sus marcas.

¿Día de los milagros? Tsukishima cayó al séptimo ciclo y logró aprobar educación física. Yamaguchi se rindió al noveno ciclo, y para él fue un poco frustrante, pero también un éxito. Llegaron arrastrándose hasta las duchas, y salieron de ellas sintiendo sus músculos como jalea, pero aunque no llegaron a la calificación perfecta, lo contaron como una victoria de todas maneras, y aprovecharon el día de los milagros para pedir el libro de Takeda en la biblioteca.

—¿ _Kamen no kokuhaku_? —repitió la bibliotecaria con cara apenada. Resultó que ya los había prestado todos—. Pero es un excelente título a añadir a la biblioteca personal.

La bibliotecaria también era muy amiga del profesor Takeda y compartían las mismas ideas. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi intercambiaron una mirada.

—Lo siento Tsukki, es mi culpa —se disculpó Yamaguchi—. Te conseguiré el libro.

—No importa.

—No volveré a molestarte con la delegada, lo prometo.

—Que no importa.

Su _iPhone_ vibró en ese momento. Con lo bien que iba el día, y tuvo que aparecer Kuroo para fastidiarlo todo. Al parecer tenía una duda puntual sobre dinosaurios. Tsukishima le mostró el mensaje a Yamaguchi, «¿Cómo se llama el dino con una aleta por toda la espina?». Había sobre él una decena de mensajes similares, ninguno respondido.

—No sé por qué cree que puede preguntarme estas cosas.

—Pero te sabes la respuesta, ¿cierto?

—Sí claro. —Si por «aleta en la espina» Kuroo se refería a la vela dorsal de algunos dinosaurios, que se formaba por la extensión de ciertas vértebras de la espalda, entonces lo tenía claro.

—¿Y por qué no le respondes?

—Porque si lo hago se pone muy pesado.

—Respóndele —pidió con una sonrisa delgada—. Si se pone pesado, te debo un _shortcake_. Si no, te lo compras tú.

—Hecho.

Tsukishima escribió «spinosaurus», y ambos miraron la pantalla, esperando la respuesta de Kuroo. Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció la señal que indicaba que Kuroo estaba escribiendo un mensaje. Pero debió de arrepentirse y en lugar de enviar una respuesta, dejó el mensaje en visto. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se extendió por el rostro de Yamaguchi.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido.

—Juzgas a las personas de forma muy categórica, Tsukki.

El rostro de Kuroo apareció en la pantalla ese momento. Una llamada entrante. _Tsukishima 1 Yamaguchi 0_. Sinceramente, Tsukishima hubiese preferido perder la apuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —saludó. Al otro lado del auricular era todo gritos.

— _¿¡Spinosaurus!?_ — La voz de Kuroo—. _Pero había otro, como un cocodrilo._

 _—¡Te lo digo! ¡El dimetrodon no es un dinosaurio!_ —Y allí la estrepitosa e inconfundible voz de Bokuto.

—¿Me tienes en altavoz? —preguntó Tsukishima.

— _Fue idea de Bokuto._

_—Dile Tsukki, que el dimetrodon no es dinosaurio._

—Tsukishima —corrigió—. Y lo siento Kuroo-san, pero Bokuto-san tiene razón.

Se escuchó un aullido explosivo que hizo a Tsukishima apartar el teléfono de su oreja. Tres situaciones hacían hiperventilar a Bokuto: ganar un partido de vóley, ganarle a Kuroo, y una barbacoa. El canto de victoria de Bokuto fue tan estruendoso que incluso Yamaguchi llegó a oírlo

—Por favor, bajen la voz —pidió Tsukishima.

— _Tsukki, ¿por qué hablas en susurros?_

—Estoy en la biblioteca de mi escuela.

Tsukishima le explicó brevemente a Kuroo por qué se encontraba allí. Kuroo y Bokuto aprovecharon para mandarle saludos a Yamaguchi que Tsukishima jamás entregó, y después Bokuto tuvo una genial idea. Bokuto siempre tenía geniales ideas. De ser _otra_ idea, Tsukishima habría rodado los ojos.

_—¿Dices que ya se llevaron todos los libros de tu biblioteca? Pero yo conozco una biblioteca que tiene todos los libros del mundo. ¡Akaashi ven! ¡Es Tsukki…shima!_

Y así empieza esta historia. Porque cuando Akaashi, quien hasta ese momento no se había pronunciado, preguntó:

—¿Qué libro necesitas?

Tsukishima supo que el libro que necesitaba estaba en el primer cajón de su escritorio, envuelto en papel de estrazas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevas revelaciones contiene el libro que Akaashi ha enviado a Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi sacó medio torso por la ventana que daba al pasillo; agitó los brazos.

—¡Ennoshita-san! ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Era la hora del almuerzo. Como costumbre, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi unían sus pupitres y comían juntos. Para desgracia de Tsukishima, Yamaguchi era una persona de hábitos sociales, y cada vez que se cruzaba un rostro familiar en su campo de visión, sentía la necesidad de saludar a aquel rostro. Ennoshita volteó su propio rostro bonachón al oír su nombre. Tras saludar, dejó sobre la mesa los motivos que lo llevaron al corredor de segundo año.

—El grupo Fukurodani ha revelado las fechas de las concentraciones, y la nueva capitana del equipo de básquetbol femenino nos ha pedido el gimnasio para cuando estemos entrenando en Shinzen. ¿La conocen? Su apellido es Ono.

Yamaguchi y Tsukishima intercambiaron miradas. Ninguno de ellos había cruzado palabra con algún alumno de apellido Ono, pero podían intuir de quién se trataba. Una chica del salón dos se apellidaba Ono y todos la conocían porque era enorme.

—¿Tan alta como Tsukishima? —preguntó Ennoshita.

—No —respondió Yamaguchi—. Nadie es como Tsukki.

Tsukishima no se molestó en comentar. Ennoshita agradeció a ambos por la ayuda prestada y siguió en lo suyo. Yamaguchi cerró su _bento_ , también dio las gracias, pero por la comida, y comenzó a pelar una naranja. Tsukishima aún iba por la mitad de su almuerzo.

—Eso quiere decir que las chicas de tercero de básquetbol se han retirado. —Yamaguchi concluyendo lo evidente, damas y señores—. ¿Has pensado en esas cosas, Tsukki?

Tsukishima picó una verdura con sus palillos y la observó. Brócoli al vapor, le gustaba el brócoli al vapor; pero comer le agotaba, y a medida que pasaban los minutos, menos apetecible le resultaba el brócoli y cualquier comida. Prefería almorzar sopas o cremas, porque llevarse una cuchara a los labios y beber le era menos trabajoso que escarbar con los palillos y masticar. Dejó los palillos sobre su _bento_ para reflexionar cómo abordar la pregunta que planteaba Yamaguchi. Si debía ser honesto, los últimos días había pensado en ello más de lo que era capaz de admitir.

—¿Te refieres a quién de nosotros van a nombrar capitán? Es difícil de decir.

—Si nos dan la oportunidad de elegir, pienso que-

—Por favor no lo digas…

—Que Tsukki sería el ideal para el puesto.

—No me hagas eso —Tsukishima retomó los palillos y pinchó un brócoli—. Sería demasiado abrumador. En tercero ya se tienen demasiadas responsabilidades como para añadirle la capitanía de un equipo.

—Entiendo, estás dispuesto a relegar el liderazgo al dúo loco. Tsukki, te has ablandado con los años.

—Ya cállate.

Yamaguchi mostró todos sus dientes. Su sonrisa era amplia y delgada, y al cerrar sus ojos, su rostro se llenó de finas pero largas arrugas. Tsukishima se ablandó.

—Faltó un Daichi-san entre nosotros. Tú, Kageyama y Hinata causan muchos problemas, y yo no puedo controlarlos.

—Yo no causo problemas.

—Los causas, Tsukki.

—En mi defensa los _kohai_ son muy ingenuos.

Aquel año postularon varios novatos al club de vóley, varios de ellos alentados por los éxitos cosechados por el equipo la temporada anterior. Pero independiente de los motivos que los llevaron a Karasuno, para Tsukishima todos eran irritablemente entusiastas, y por lo mismo, todos ellos merecían bromas que bajasen aquellos innecesarios humos. Gracias a un proceso de selección natural simple, Tanaka y Tsukishima descubrieron que podían aliarse sin ser aliados, y los novatos lo pasaron mal el primer mes y medio de práctica.

—Quiero decir —se defendió Tsukishima—, ¿cómo puedes creer que sea tradición que los novatos arranquen el peluquín del vicerrector? Si crees algo así es que eres imbécil.

O si crees que debes pulir el piso de la cancha con cepillos de dientes, o que debes comprar para todos los veteranos bebidas isotónicas, o que debes cantar en la formación por qué Yachi-san era la mejor mánager… la lista de novatadas era larga.

—No me quejo porque no nos sancionaron, pero tampoco fue gracioso, Tsukki.

—Yamaguchi, tú también te reíste.

—Sí, pero por los nervios. Tenía miedo.

—Todavía te escucho silbar la canción de Yachi-san.

—Es pegadiza, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

—Conclusión: ninguno de los dos da la talla de capitán.

Yamaguchi se encajó el último gajo de naranja entre los dientes, y enseñó una sonrisa que se amoldaba al contorno de la naranja. A Tsukishima se le vino a la cabeza la escena de una película, pero prefirió no comentarlo[1]. Todavía le quedaba un cuarto de su comida, pero ya no podía seguir metiendo alimento a su estómago, así que juntó sus manos, agradeció el almuerzo, y sacó su cepillo de dientes. Yamaguchi apresuró su naranja e hizo lo mismo.

Todavía quedaban diez minutos de recreo cuando volvieron del baño. Los compañeros de su salón se entretenían escribiendo sobre el pizarrón sus nombres con la mano izquierda. Yamaguchi se unió a la actividad con mucho agrado. Tsukishima prefirió regresar a su asiento, subió sus cascos, y sacó de su bolso el libro que el profesor Takeda les dejó de lectura para el verano.

 _Kamen no kokuhaku_.

Existía una razón por la que Tsukishima había comenzado a pensar recientemente en la capitanía. La conversación telefónica que sostuvo con Akaashi aquel día que le llamó Kuroo, aunque corta, sembró más dudas de las que aclaró. Tsukishima no se atrevió a preguntar demasiado con Kuroo y Bokuto a la escucha, porque si resultaba que todo era una broma de parte ellos (era difícil ya pensar lo contrario), no les daría la oportunidad para reírse. Así que, cuando Akaashi preguntó:

— _¿Qué libro necesitas?_

Tsukishima flaqueó solo un segundo antes de pronunciar el título. Akaashi, que se oía extrañamente somnoliento y gangoso, sí se tomó su tiempo, como si necesitase procesar la información recibida.

—¿Kamen no kokuhaku? _¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a_ Kamen no kokuhaku? _Ya me acuerdo, debería llegarte en estos días porque te lo envié la semana pasada._

—Sí, lo sé. Ya me llegó.

— _¿No lo has abierto?_

—Me escribiste que… —Pero se interrumpió tras oír un feroz estornudo, una maldición, y un montón de risas de Bokuto y Kuroo—. ¿Estás bien?

— _Sí, estoy bien_.

— _¡Akaashi no mientas!_ —Ese era Bokuto.

 _—Estornudé y me pegué en la frente. Amanecí terrible, ¿feliz?_ —reconoció Akaashi, más a Bokuto que a Tsukishima— _. Disculpa Tsukishima. ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo llevas la capitanía?_

Fue como recibir el golpe de un rayo.

— _¿Tsukishima?_

—Akaashi-senpai, los de tercero aún no se han retirado —fue todo lo que dijo.

Dio las gracias por el libro y se despidió algo confundido. Antes que Yamaguchi pudiese preguntar algo, se cobró el _shortcake_ que le debía por perder la apuesta. Yamaguchi suspiró, contó las monedas en sus bolsillos, y juntos bajaron a la cafetería.

Con el libro ya en mano, Tsukishima intentaba no pensar demasiado en el asunto. Pero al anochecer, o cada vez que iniciaba un receso y no se encontraba Yamaguchi para rellenar el silencio, brotaban todas aquellas inquietudes que trataba de ahogar con las prácticas de vóley y el estudio.

No le gustó que Akaashi asumiera que él era el nuevo líder de Karasuno. La sensación de asombro que lo embargó se ramificó hasta sus extremidades, y cuando volvía a pensar en ello, notaba sus vellos erizarse. No lo entendía. Le disgustaba tanto el no entenderlo como el querer entenderlo. Entonces volvía a leer el título de su novela, y se irritaba aún más.

De momento manejaba dos teorías que explicaban el motivo del envío adelantado: o se trataba de una broma increíblemente elaborada, o bien de una broma intuitiva que se dio en las fechas adecuadas.

La broma elaborada implicaba una alianza entre Akaashi (o Bokuto y Kuroo, no los iba a descartar), el profesor Takeda, y otros conspiradores de Karasuno; de la broma intuitiva no podía decir nada. De ser cierto el primer caso, lo único que podía concluir era que el esfuerzo le resultaba tan patético que no valía su tiempo siquiera indagar. Lo mejor para salir digno de la situación, era desmerecer el esfuerzo y hacerse el desentendido. Si se trataba del segundo caso, le gustaría conocer los motivos para tal broma.

Se lo comentaría a Yamaguchi, pero…

Tsukishima se bajó los cascos por un momento y observó la espalda de Yamaguchi.

—Escuché que, si escribes en sentido espejo con la mano izquierda, los ideogramas son más fáciles de dibujar, aunque difícil de leer de todas maneras —decía Yamaguchi, tiza en mano, tratando de poner a prueba sus propias teorías.

Yamaguchi a veces le sorprendía con semejantes absurdos que, de comentarle el asunto, Tsukishima estaba convencido que la conversación se desviaría hacia un campo de especulaciones dignos de analizarse en un _show_ de conspiraciones. Lo mejor sería olvidar el asunto. Volvió a subirse los cascos, abriendo el libro en su primera página. Bajo el título había otra nota, esta vez escrita en papel adhesivo. Tsukishima se acomodó las gafas.

«Las frases resaltadas son culpa de Bokuto-san quien no tiene respeto por los bienes ajenos. No pienses demasiado en las frases resaltadas. —Akaashi K.»

Hojeó el libro para constatar el daño, y lo que vio le obligó a releer la nota.

—¿Qué…?

El libro lucía casi intacto. Una segunda inspección arrojó idéntico resultado. Aunque algo manoseado, conservaba sus páginas limpias, sin rayas ni anotaciones.

Despegó el papel por si el mensaje continuaba al reverso, sin hallazgos. Volvió a releer el mensaje por tercera vez, poniendo atención en la caligrafía. Pequeña y apretada igual a su nota anterior, la letra de Akaashi era legible pese a sus defectos, y los ideogramas no podían confundirse con otros similares: el mensaje decía justamente lo que decía y nada más.

Bien, Akaashi era una persona con un curioso sentido del humor, no le iba a dar más vuelta. El profesor de inglés acababa de ingresar al salón, y Tsukishima no logró avanzar con la lectura. En lugar de dejar la nota donde la había hallado, la dobló y metió en el bolsillo de la camisa. Fue difícil seguirle el hilo al profesor Ono aquel día, y se preguntó si el profesor y la nueva capitana del equipo de básquetbol guardaban algún parentesco, o no era más que un alcance de apellidos.

Estaba muy distraído…

Deseaba pensar en abismos. Deseaba simplemente no pensar. Se sentía cansado, fatigado, y lo único de lo que estaba seguro en aquel momento, era que tendría problemas en la noche para conciliar el sueño.

Al llegar el domingo, Tsukishima no había hecho grandes avances en su lectura, aparte de hojear el libro. Clavó en la pizarra de corcho las dos notas de Akaashi, y a ratos, entre sus estudios, levantaba la mirada y observaba su caligrafía. Le sorprendió saber que Yamaguchi ya llevaba veinte páginas avanzadas.

—¿Lo compraste?

—Nishinoya-san me prestó el suyo ayer, y leí un poco antes de dormir. ¿Tú lo has leído, Yachi-san?

—Todavía no —reconoció ella—. Mamá compró una edición de lujo que se supone llega la próxima semana.

—¿Edición de lujo? —le preguntó Yamaguchi. Yachi-san explicó que su madre solo compraba ediciones caras, con una portada que quedara bien en la biblioteca de la casa.

Hinata los observaba sin enterarse de qué hablaban. Él, a diferencia de Yachi-san, Yamaguchi, y Tsukishima, debía leer _Kinkaku-ji_ , del mismo autor. Compró una edición barata en una tienda de libros de segunda mano, y llevaba una copia adicional para Kageyama metida en una bolsa de _nylon_.

Los cuatro iban de camino a una clínica de rehabilitación ubicada en el sector costero de Miyagi. Durante los _playoffs_ de la prefectura, Kageyama se hubo caído de espalda sobre la mesa del juez luego de colocar un balón extremadamente difícil, y el golpe le fracturó una vértebra. Hubiese sido menos grave si Kageyama no se hubiese callado la lesión para terminar el set. Tras ganar el partido, Kageyama finalmente sucumbió al dolor, y si no fuese por Yamaguchi y Tanaka quienes alcanzaron a aferrarlo a tiempo, se habría ido de bruces al suelo. Desde entonces no había asistido a la escuela.

—¿La familia de Kageyama es adinerada? —no se pudo contener Yamaguchi al observar la fachada de la clínica.

—Postuló a Shiratorizawa en primera instancia —recordó Tsukishima.

Hinata murmuró «no» y apretó el paso. Los otros tres se miraron y apresuraron.

Una enfermera les informó que Kageyama se encontraba realizando su sesión de fisioterapia. Les recomendó esperar en cafetería, que cuando se desocupase, les avisaría. Así lo hicieron. Entre Yamaguchi y Tsukishima pagaron gaseosas para todos, más un _melonpan_ que partieron en cuatro. Hinata fue el único que no tocó su porción; sus pies se resbalaban pastosos por la cerámica aumentando la tensión, y al final Tsukishima se aburrió.

—¿Vas a seguir en ese modo de depresión? —murmuró con hastío—. No fue tu culpa, supéralo.

Hinata estrujó sus rodillas, incapaz de rebatirlo.

Tsukishima no alcanzó a observar el rostro de Kageyama sucumbiendo al dolor, y suponía que ahí radicaba la diferencia. Se hubo bajado las gafas para secarse el sudor unos segundos antes, y para él toda la confusión se grabó en su memoria como un momento nebuloso de colores difuminados. Sí recordaba los gritos de sus compañeros, los gemidos de Kageyama. Observó la confusión sin comprender qué sucedía, y cuando al fin se reacomodó las gafas, Kageyama ya no estaba. Pero a quién sí vio, fue a Hinata.

¿Fue debilidad de su parte? Tsukishima todavía se lo cuestionaba. Logró jalar a Hinata por las axilas, y aunque se retorció en su agarre, sus fuerzas se evaporaron y su cuerpo cedió a los espasmos del llanto. Los días que le siguieron pensó bastante en aquella actitud de Hinata, sin entenderlo. Le habría gustado hacer algo por ayudarlo. Todavía recordaba cómo, en esa oportunidad, apretó los hombros de Hinata para obligarlo a levantar cabeza, y cuando volvieron a mirarse, Tsukishima meneó la cabeza.

 _No_. No te comportes como el imbécil que eres. No hagas escándalo. No sé qué estás pensando, pero sea lo que sea, déjalo ya.

Hinata se sorbió los mocos algo más tranquilo. Tsukishima menguó la fuerza del agarre. Presionando sus dedos en los hombros de Hinata, lo guió hasta afuera del gimnasio, donde se congregaba el resto del equipo. Una ambulancia acababa de llevarse a Kageyama. Al día siguiente Karasuno lo dio todo en la cancha, pero perdieron; de Kageyama ya no supieron nada.

—Entonces… ¿te vas a comer tu porción de _melonpan_? —preguntó Yamaguchi rompiendo el silencio.

La enfermera reapareció justo a tiempo.

—Kageyama-kun se está vistiendo. Está en la habitación 3-31.

Hinata se levantó de su silla de un salto y fue el primero en ponerse en marcha. Yachi-san le dio alcance de las primeras, y sin saber qué hacer, le tomó de la mano. Hinata enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Le entregó a Yachi la bolsa de nylon y huyó en la dirección contraria.

Yamaguchi alcanzó a interponer un brazo para evitar que Yachi también se fugara.

—No irá muy lejos —dijo—. Cuando se calme, Hinata volverá.

Yamaguchi no golpeó antes de abrir la puerta. Kageyama estaba de pie junto a la ventana y aunque no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, a todos les pareció muy cambiado. Su piel lucía más bronceada, y su cabello le había crecido, pero se había despejado la frente del flequillo con una horquilla. Sumado a un fino bigotillo que era más pelusa que otra cosa, su porte de rey de la cancha había sido definitivamente aniquilado para convertirse en el bufón de la corte.

—¿Q-qué hacen aquí? —preguntó el bufón abriendo sus ojos como plato—. ¿No deberían estar entrenando?

Yachi estuvo a punto de arrojarse a los brazos de Kageyama, pero Yamaguchi nuevamente logró interceptarla a tiempo. Kageyama podía lucir diferente, pero seguía siendo el mismo mente simple de siempre. Era imposible no extrañarlo.

—Es domingo —le recordó Tsukishima tomando asiento lo más lejos posible.

—¿Y?

—Los domingos entrenamos solo durante las mañanas —continuó Yamaguchi—. Hace tiempo que no teníamos noticias tuyas y comenzábamos a preocuparnos. Te trajimos unos obsequios.

De la mochila de Yamaguchi salieron varias revistas deportivas, algunos mangas, y una tarjeta dibujada por Yachi firmada por todos los regulares del equipo. Yachi-san además le extendió la bolsa de _nylon_ y le explicó que era un detalle de Hinata. Kageyama sopesó el libro entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué no vino?

—Sí vino, pero se volvió loco y lo encerraron en el pabellón de psiquiatría.

—¡Tsukki! Así no fue.

—¿Podrá ser esa mancha naranja que revolotea allí abajo?

Yamaguchi y Yachi-san se asomaron por la ventana. Efectivamente, abajo estaba Hinata, pateando piedras.

—¡HINATA IDIOTA! —gritó Kageyama sin importarle el dolor de la vértebra. Yamaguchi y Yachi-san también sacaron sus torsos por la ventana abierta. Hinata se agarró los mechones de su cabeza cuando observó a sus compañeros agitando sus brazos. Algo gritó que con la distancia no lograron descifrar. Volvían a revivir los días caos de las prácticas y tanto Yachi-san como Yamaguchi rieron aliviados.

Tsukishima no rio. Con Kageyama que seguía gritando, no se había percatado que el libro se le había resbalado de las manos, y que, al caer, quedó abierto en una página con dos frases resaltadas en amarillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Esa película es El Padrino


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las frases resaltadas en el libro de Kageyama encienden las neuronas de Tsukishima y un torrente de pensamiento se desencadena sin que pueda gobernarse.

Podría decirse que Kageyama se encontraba bien de salud y que la recuperación seguía buen curso. Confiaba en la fisioterapia, en la medicación, y las enfermeras lo mimaban. El médico que lo trataba le aseguró que podría volver a jugar vóley a nivel competitivo, siempre y cuando siguiera el estricto programa de recuperación que proponía la clínica. Para Kageyama eso fue suficiente para mantener su optimismo. No reparó en los posibles _peros_. Sin embargo, nada indicaba que lo darían de alta para antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Tsukishima se agachó a recoger el libro de Kageyama. Le dio un rápido vistazo a la página en la que el libro cayó abierto, y con discreción, lo regresó a su bolsa.

—¿No deberías usar un cinturón lumbar para tu lesión? —preguntó, manos vacías.

—Ehh… —Kageyama pasó las manos por su cuerpo, su mirada barrió la habitación—. Yamaguchi, pásame _esa cosa_ que cuelga de la perilla del baño… por favor.

 _Esa_ _cosa_ era el cinturón lumbar. Yachi-san, quién aún no se habituaba a que los chicos del club de vóley se cambiaran de ropa estando ella presente, tapó sus ojos con ambas manos cuando Kageyama se levantó la camiseta y Yamaguchi le ayudó a ajustar su cinturón. Tsukishima aprovechó que nadie le prestaba atención para anotar las frases resaltadas del libro de Kageyama en su teléfono.

Decía la primera:

«”No quiero morir sin antes haberte visto a la cabeza del Rokuon-ji”»

Y la segunda:

«Estas palabras me llenaron de asco y de malestar durante muchos días».

Dos oraciones continuas. La primera, un diálogo. La segunda, la impresión sobre el diálogo.

Hinata apareció en la habitación. Se disculpó por su actitud, sin modificar su extraño estado taciturno. Yamaguchi le pidió a Kageyama que les hablara de sus días en la clínica, y también que les explicara a qué acontecía su nuevo bronceado. Fue una tarde amena, sin mayores incidentes, pero a Tsukishima, igual que a Hinata, le costó ser parte del calor del reencuentro.

No podía negar que le hubo aliviado constatar la recuperación de Kageyama, y aunque la actitud de Hinata le intrigaba, las frases resaltadas ocupaban toda su mente. Al llegar a casa escribió dichas frases en dos papeles distintos, con su típica letra apretada y poco legible, clavándolas en la pizarra de corcho, junto a las notas de Akaashi. ¿Qué querría decir todo esto? Retrocedió unos pasos para tener un mejor panorama de su pizarra, pero con ello solo pudo constatar que necesitaba unas gafas con corrección de aumento.

Kageyama, al igual que Hinata, debía leer _Kinkaku-ji_. Tsukishima no conocía la obra de Mishima, pero estaba al tanto de la historia de _Kinkaku-ji_. En parte por cultura general, en parte porque su hermano Akiteru tuvo que leerlo en preparatoria, y en esa ocasión Akiteru juzgó de buena idea leerle el libro a su hermano pequeño, precisamente un día que la gripe dejó a Kei postrado en cama. _Kinkaku-ji_ no era la historia favorita de Tsukishima.

Informalmente «Kinkaku-ji» era el nombre con el que se conocía al «Rokuon-ji», un templo de Kioto incendiado en 1949 por uno de sus sacerdotes budistas. Era una historia basada en un hecho real, pero Tsukishima solo se quedó con que odiaba a su hermano por hablarle de templos que sucumbían al fuego cuando él mismo ardía en casi 40 grados.

—Es una fiebre alta —concluyó Akiteru examinando la marca del termómetro. Continuó la lectura como si nada.

En su momento realmente lo odió. Con los años, Tsukishima era capaz de reconocer cierta clase de ternura en los desatinos de Akiteru, lo que no era conveniente que Akiteru supiera. Intentaba no hablar más que lo justo y necesario con su hermano.

—«"No quiero morir sin haberte visto a la cabeza de Rukoun-ji"» —leyó en voz alta—. «Estas palabras me llenaron de asco y malestar durante muchos días». No tiene sentido.

Narrador primera persona. Quien contaba la historia debía ser el protagonista: el budista chiflado. Alguien, no podía deducir quién, deseaba ver al budista chiflado como líder del templo, pero al chiflado le molestaba aquella idea.

Quizá porque el budista se sabía psicópata e intuía el peligro que conllevaba el estar en una posición de liderazgo. O simplemente le desagradaba la persona que pronunció aquella frase, y dijera lo que dijese, le sentaría igual de mal. Podría tratarse, como suele suceder en muchos casos, de una madre que exteriorizó sus frustraciones en su hijo.

Clic, clic; los engranajes de Tsukishima comenzaron a girar.

También podría tratarse de un amigo-rival quien quería ejercer una presión innecesaria.  
Una prometida sin neuronas y arribista.  
Una prometida al borde de la muerte.

Incluso podía tratarse de un individuo aleatorio, la típica amiga de la madre o la vecina chismosa, y por ser aleatorio era que su opinión en el tema le irritaba al protagonista.

Los engranajes seguían girando.

O quizá el disgusto recaía en el modo en que fue pronunciada la oración. ¿Escondería ingenuidad? ¿Simpleza? ¿Sarcasmo? O… ¿una obligación, quizá?

Los engranajes activaron ciertos sectores del cerebro que trajeron recuerdos inesperados, y la voz de Akaashi, gangosa pero segura, retumbó en sus oídos.

— _¿Cómo llevas la capitanía_?

Una posición de liderazgo era una obligación.

Tsukishima pasó su mirada a la primera nota de Akaashi.

«Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas —Akaashi K.»

Y luego a la segunda. El final era lo que más le intrigaba.

«No pienses demasiado en la frase resaltada —Akaashi K.»

¿Qué tanto creía en coincidencias?

No entendía bien cuál era la broma que querían gastarle, pero ya debía reconocer que tenía su mérito. Alguien —Akaashi, Bokuto y/o Kuroo— se puso en contacto con Takeda-sensei para saber qué libro les correspondía leer y luego enviarlo por correspondencia junto a una nota intrigante; se preocupó que Tsukishima no consiguiera el libro en biblioteca, y que recibiera una llamada antes de conseguirse una copia por otros medios, en la cual Akaashi no solo le afirmaba que ya le envió dicho libro, sino que le preguntaba como llevaba una capitanía que no se le había otorgado. _Aún_.

Y pudo terminar ahí pero continuó con Kageyama dejando caer una copia de _Kinkaetcétera_ - _ji_ comprada por Hinata en una tienda de segunda mano, tal que se abriera justo, _justo_ , en una página con dos frases resaltadas.

Frases que, descontextualizadas, daban la impresión que se referían al desagrado de asumir una posición de liderazgo.

No era difícil lograr que un libro se abriera en una página determinada. Bastaba con forzar el empastado con un objeto ancho. Pero, ¿por qué Akaashi sabría cuáles eran las frases resaltadas en el libro de Kageyama? A menos que las hayan resaltado a propósito. Aquello implicaba que casi todos sus compañeros de vóley de segundo estaban involucrados en la broma. Al menos Hinata quien _compró_ (y quizá rayó) el libro, Kageyama quien _lo dejó caer_ , y…

Yamaguchi no, ¿cierto?

—Ya deja de pensar en ello, patético —murmuró. Estaba haciendo justo lo que no debía hacer. Desclavó todas las notas y las guardó en el primer cajón de su escritorio, salvo la última de Akaashi.

¿Por qué habría de ignorar las frases resaltadas?  
¿Debía ignorar la frase en sí?  
¿O el buscarle un significado?

Agitó sus manos, como si así pudiera disipar sus ideas. Era un exceso de preguntas retóricas.

El profesor Takeda era un profesor considerado que ordenaba las evaluaciones por apellido, no por _ranking_ de notas. Al entregarle su evaluación, cerró un ojo en señal de enhorabuena. Pero Tsukishima no podía sentirse satisfecho con aquel resultado: no había conseguido la calificación perfecta.

—Pero fuiste la mejor nota del salón de todas maneras —observó Yamaguchi—. No te exijas tanto.

A Tsukishima no le dio tiempo a replicar. La delegada de la clase se inmiscuía en la conversación y llevaba consigo su evaluación. Esa mujer odiosa quería comparar respuestas.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Takeda-sensei directamente? —gruñó Tsukishima sin medirse.

—Lo que Tsukki quiere decir es que él no sabe por qué sus respuestas son correctas ya que contestó todo al azar.

Diez puntos menos para Yamaguchi. Tsukishima abrió su evaluación en la misma página que tenía abierta la chica, dispuesto a hacer daño. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se formó un corro a su alrededor, compuesto de sus compañeros de salón con infinitas dudas. Diez puntos menos para Yamaguchi fue muy poco. Cincuenta puntos menos más un _shortcake_ en compensación. Yamaguchi era el peor amigo, y el tal Takizawa un verdadero estúpido.

—¿Es una broma? De ninguna parte se puede inferir que Noda-san tiene fobia al compromiso.

—Pero…

—No se trata de rebuscar la respuesta, Takizawa. Rebuscar una respuesta no te hace más inteligente. Se trata de deducir lo que se puede deducir a partir de los datos que te entregan.

—Eso es muy método científico.

—Pues, para que sepas, Descartes también leía novelas.

A Tsukishima le rodeaban los descerebrados. Lo que más le picaba era que él tampoco dedujo que haber errado le dolía el orgullo. En su caso, a diferencia de Takizawa, ocurrió que se dejó llevar por lo que parecía más obvio. Una vez que la delegada se lo explicara, no pudo evitar sentirse como otro descerebrado más, lo que lo fastidiaba. Ya llevaba casi toda una semana sintiéndose un estúpido gracias al asunto de los libros, las notas de Akaashi, y las frases resaltadas. ¿Estaría él también juntándose mucho con Hinata y Kageyama? Era culpa de Yamaguchi, sin dudas. Su amigo trataba cada vez más con Hinata, y últimamente también con Nishinoya. La idiotez —como siempre supuso, pero no se había atrevido a comprobar—, se contagiaba. Yamaguchi ya inmune le traspasó la peste.

— _Tsk_. —Para llegar a ese tipo de razonamiento, era que estaba mal… pero mal, mal.

El corro a su alrededor se disolvió con el toque de la campana. Tsukishima volvió a su asiento, dejando sobre la mesa sus apuntes de matemática. Nada mejor que un poco de trigonometría para alivianar la cabeza.

 _Razones trigonométricas_ , escribió en su cuaderno.

Seguramente, en ese mismo momento, Akaashi escribía inclinado sobre sus propios folios, trazando rasgos con aquella letra tan parecida a la suya.

 _Se definen seis relaciones trigonométricas para un ángulo agudo_.

Tsukishima levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes un segundo. El profesor dibujaba en la pizarra un triángulo rectángulo. Tsukishima replicó la figura en su cuaderno, ocupó un poco más de un par de reglones en dicha tarea. Tenía la costumbre de no soltar el lápiz cuando dibujaba figuras geométricas, y por ello los ángulos solían quedarle redondeados. Un mal hábito, según el profesor de matemáticas. Le gustaría saber si él y Akaashi dibujarían los triángulos parecidos.

_Seno: cateto opuesto / hipotenusa…_

No tenía mucho sentido. No lo de la trigonometría, sino lo de Akaashi y sus frases resaltadas. Quizá no interpretó bien la pregunta de Noda-san, pero él solía interpretar bien a las personas. Y de pronto, Akaashi se había vuelto en un enigma. Precisamente Akaashi, alguien todo lo opuesto a una persona problemática (o bien, muy lejos del nivel de problema que representaban Kuroo y Bokuto)

Se rascó la cabeza varias veces, tratando de disipar ese tren de pensamientos. Ni siquiera el vóleibol logró distraerlo de las ideas fugaces que interrumpían su concentración, y el rey proclamado de los idiotas Nishinoya, fue quien lo descubrió.

—¡TSUKISHIMA CAMBIA ESA CARA!

—Jamás pensé que llegaría este día —agregó la mano derecha del rey idiota: Tanaka-san—, ¿Tsukishima va todo bien?

Tsukishima los ignoró. Otra cosa que le desagradaba en extremo era que personas ajenas a él fuesen capaz de interpretarlo. Por dentro se sentía derrotado. Resultaba imperativo hacer algo.

La práctica fue menos agotadora que otros días. Los de segundo esperaron a que Yachi-san terminara sus labores de mánager para reanudar el regreso a casa. Se había vuelto una especie de costumbre entre ellos, especialmente desde que Kageyama se accidentara. Hinata lideraba la marcha. Silbaba una melodía que no reconocían.

En el camino Yamaguchi notó cómo Tsukishima pellizcaba sus dedos. Por el modo en que tenía la mirada clavada en la espalda de Hinata, Yamaguchi se dio cuenta que alguna pregunta tenía clavada Tsukki en la cabeza, y conociéndolo un poco, se volteó a Yachi y le preguntó sobre su día. Tsukishima aprovechó que ambos empezaban una conversación para apretar el paso y darle alcance a Hinata.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le dijo.

—¿Qué le pasó a tus dedos?

—Nada. —Tsukishima escondió sus manos tras su espalda—. Es sobre el libro que le entregaste a Kageyama…

—Es su lectura para el verano. Pensé que sería buena idea que adelantara sus deberes.

Hinata explicando lo evidente.

—No me refería a eso. Quería saber dónde lo compraste.

—Hay una tienda de libros de segunda mano cerca de mi casa. Yo ya tenía el mío, pero supuse que Kageyama no, y con los gastos de la clínica…

—Ya veo.

—¡Pero Kageyama no es mi amigo!

—No he dicho… ¿A qué viene eso?

—No quiero que te hagas ideas equivocadas, Tsukishima. Kageyama no se merece ningún favor. Pero cuando lo den de alta, va a tener muchas tareas pendientes, y si no se pone al día a tiempo, no logrará jugar en el campeonato de primavera.

Tsukishima lo observó de reojo.

—Dudo que Kageyama alcance a jugar para el campeonato de primavera.

—¡QUÉ DICES!

—Estoy tratando de ser realista, no te alteres.

—Pero…

—Y te estaba preguntando por otro asunto: ¿sabías que el libro de Kageyama venía con frases resaltadas?

—Querrás decir subrayado.

—No. Subrayar es dibujar una raya bajo una frase. Estas estaban resaltadas.

—¿Resaltadas con resaltadores?

Tsukishima odiaba a Hinata.

—Son libros de segunda mano —continuó Hinata a la defensiva—. Mejor que vengan rayados, así te ahorras en resaltadores y en tiempo de lectura.

—¿No lo habrás rayado tú para ahorrarle dinero y tiempo a Kageyama?

—¡Como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer! ¿Intentas decir que me preocupo por Kageyama?

—No. No sé exactamente cuál es tu problema con Kageyama ni me interesa.

Acababan de llegar a la _tienda de la colina_ , y el olor a _nikuman_ recién salido de la olla les abrió el apetito. Los dos rezagados le dieron alcance en ese punto. Yamaguchi entró a la tienda y volvió con una bolsa de papel con _nikuman_ para todos los de segundo.

—¿Qué será de nuestros senpai ya graduados? —preguntó Yachi-san a nadie en particular.

—Sería bueno volver a verlos —dijo Yamaguchi.

Hinata, con la boca llena de comida, comentó algo que nadie entendió. Tsukishima no agregó nada. Se separaron en la siguiente intersección. Yachi-san y Hinata siguieron por una calle que conducía al área más urbana, mientras que Yamaguchi y Tsukishima por el camino que se introducía al área residencial. Yamaguchi no se aguantó más.

—¿Qué fue esa conversación con Hinata?

Tsukishima mordió su _nikuman_.

—No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Yamaguchi.

—Y no lo hice, me rezagué con Yachi-san a propósito.

Tsukishima dio otra mordida a su _nikuman_. Todavía no oscurecía del todo, y se podían ver los manchones rojos en sus dedos. Se había dejado dominar por la situación completamente. No le gustaba ser esa clase de persona.

—¿Cuál es tu opinión de Akaashi-san?

—¿Cuál es mi opinión? —Tsukishima rodó los ojos con impaciencia Esa molesta manía de repetir las preguntas—. No lo sé. Me parece una persona seria.

—¿Solo eso?

—Uh… ¿es un buen armador?

—No me preguntes a mí. Solo dime lo que opinas de él.

—Mi opinión es que se trata de una persona seria. Un poco misteriosa, quizá.

—¿Misteriosa? —Esta vez quien repitió fue él.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—Creo que alguien quiere que piense que Akaashi-san… no sé, que es… ah, que tontería, olvídalo.

Yamaguchi interpuso un brazo ante Tsukishima para evitar que le diera largas a la situación subiéndose los cascos. A la luz de la luna, su rostro pecoso se llenó de decisión, y más que pedirle, le exigió que le explicase qué ocurría.

—¿Te acuerdas de la llamada que hizo Kuroo? ¿Sobre el _spinosaurus_?

Le explicó su conversación con Akaashi, el misterioso paquete con el libro de Mishima, las frases resaltadas en el libro de Kageyama, y sus sospechas de que Bokuto y Kuroo estaban detrás de una broma rarísima y sin sentido. Yamaguchi escuchó en silencio, ya sin interrumpir. Al llegar al punto en que sus caminos se separaban, Yamaguchi continuó a su lado, hasta la residencia Tsukishima.

—Yamaguchi está aquí —avisó Kei a su madre—. Comimos en el camino.

—Solo _nikuman_ —aclaró Yamaguchi, para dar en aviso de que no era comida suficiente para adolescentes en crecimiento. Tsukishima se abstuvo de pelearle lo mismo. Solo quería mostrarle a Yamaguchi las notas que recibió de Akaashi, para que juzgara por él mismo.

—Escriben parecido, Akaashi-san y tú. Diría que tu letra es mucho más apretada, pero…

—Ya me di cuenta, ¿puedes concentrarte en lo importante?

—¿Por qué piensas que es una broma?

—Qué otra cosa podría ser.

—Quizá Akaashi-san sí…

—No lo digas.

—Ve el futuro.

—¿Por qué tienes que decir eso?

Tsukishima se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama. Yamaguchi tomó asiento en el borde de esta, tirando del colchón hacia abajo. Desde su posición, Tsukishima se percató de cuánto había crecido Yamaguchi. Su espalda se había ensanchado y ganado en masa muscular. Su rostro, si bien anguloso, comenzaba a mostrar líneas más maduras. El cabello recortado al iniciar el período escolar, le había crecido rápidamente, y si no fuera por sus pecas —que con la proximidad del verano se escapaban de su rostro para inundar hombros y brazos— que le restaban años, podría ser confundido fácilmente con un joven en su veintena. Yamaguchi ya no lucía como un niño, ni se comportaba como tal.

Alargó un brazo largo y rozó una de sus mejillas con el índice. Siempre le gustaron las pecas de Yamaguchi. Habituado a ese gesto, Yamaguchi no se apartó. Observó a Tsukishima hacia abajo, a sus ojos amarillos que se ocultaban tras sus gafas. Por muchos secretos que ocultase Tsukishima, aquellos ojos no podían ocultarle la verdad a Yamaguchi

—Este fin de semana tenemos la primera jornada de entrenamiento con el grupo Fukurodani. Aprovecha el momento para aclarar tus dudas, Tsukki.

—¿Qué se supone que tenga que decir?

—«Hola Akaashi-san, por favor no me escriba más cartas que para eso ya tengo un club de fans».

Tsukishima esbozó una sonrisa. Yamaguchi era un buen colega que le tenía mucha paciencia. Jugaron videojuegos hasta que se les fue la hora en ello, y como ya era tarde, Tsukishima desenrolló el futón de visitas, que acomodó junto a su cama.

—Tsukki, ¿has leído algo de _Kamen no kokuhau_?

Tsukishima negó con la cabeza.

—No. Cada vez que lo abro, me distraigo. ¿Por qué?

—Es un libro… extraño.

—A ti te gustan los libros extraños.

—Pero este es distinto. Es extraño en otro sentido. No es como la _Guía del viajero Intergaláctico_ , por ejemplo.

—¿Es peor? —A Tsukishima no le gustaba la literatura absurda, aunque fuese ciencia ficción.

—Es… no lo sé. Quiero que lo leas Tsukki, y me digas qué piensas, ¿lo harás?

—Siempre te comento mis impresiones de los libros, ¿qué tiene este de especial?

—No, nada, prefiero que lo leas y me lo digas.

Fue demasiado intrigante para Tsukishima. Anotó en su _iPhone_ no olvidar leer la novela, y al día siguiente agarró el libro que no era suyo y lo metió en su mochila.


	4. Recuerdos Versus Corazonadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi no distingue entre recuerdos y corazonadas

En Tokio, cercano a la medianoche, Akaashi pasó una mano por su frente. Observó el rastro de sudor que recogieron sus dedos.

Si le pidieran describirse con una sola palabra, Akaashi diría que esa palabra correspondía a _simple_. Era simple porque era fácil de entender y complacer. Antes de entrar en detalles sobre su simpleza, se justificaba siempre del mismo modo:

—Bokuto-san, quien es una persona simple, me entiende y complace sin que para él sea un misterio cómo hacerlo.

Esta justificación tenía validez solo si se conocía a Bokuto. Afortunadamente, daba la casualidad de que Bokuto era amigo de medio mundo. Y Bokuto era una persona simple, fácil de entender y complacer, cualquiera podría dar fe de ello. Si el rey de los simples era capaz de entender y complacer a Akaashi, por deducción lógica, podría decirse que Akaashi era igual de simple que Bokuto o incluso más. El razonamiento simplista de Akaashi era otra prueba más de su carencia de complejidad, y si su deducción lógica está bien o mal planteada daba igual, porque de estar mal, corroboraba aún más su punto de la simplicidad.

Akaashi meneó los dedos de su mano; extrajo el _smartphone_ del bolsillo.

Al pasar la yema por su frente, descubrió que no solo el sudor se hallaba presente (producto de una noche calurosa y un aire acondicionado averiado), sintió también algo que no debía estar allí. Una línea larga y delgada, áspera, rugosa, que cruzaba su frente de sien a sien: una cicatriz.

Limpió el resto de sudor acumulado en sus cejas antes de fotografiar su frente, pero en la foto no halló rastros de alguna herida. Aperlada por el calor sofocante de la noche, no había nada irregular en su rostro. Se sintió confuso. Desvió la mirada al reloj de mesa. Medianoche y no bajaba de los veinticinco. Seguramente Karasuno estaba por abordar un bus rumbo a Tokio. Akaashi limpió el sudor de su mano en la camiseta y volvió la vista a su cuaderno. _Polinomios_. Qué manera de hacerlo transpirar.

Álgebra era de sus materias menos favoritas. Pensar en abstracto, multiplicar letras en lugar de números, reducir expresiones en paréntesis, e interpretar gráficos, no tenían sentido para él. Llevaba enfrascado en una guía de ejercicio más de una hora y, aunque al final lograba llegar al resultado, no entendía los procedimientos que seguía.

Comprendía el sentido e importancia del álgebra cada vez que encendía el televisor y sintonizaba programas de construcciones. Sin álgebra, por ejemplo, los puentes colapsarían en mitad de un atasco, su casa se vendría abajo con temblor grado cuatro. No le asustaban ni atascos ni temblores porque confiaba en el ingeniero calculista de la empresa inmobiliaria tras los puentes y edificaciones, quien debía de apoyarse de una calculadora gráfica, una que pesaba dos kilos y era capaz de dibujar funciones complejas. Akaashi no invirtió mucho en su calculadora. Compró en Akiba un con forma de _tikachu_ , a mitad de precio. Su cabeza insistía en que las letras no tenían sentido dentro del mundo de las matemáticas. Quizá las matemáticas evitaban tragedias a gran escala; pero también sabían cómo provocaban mini tragedias personales. Un reprobado podía significar fácilmente un año más de instituto. Akaashi se moriría si aquello pasaba.

—No te va a pasar —se recordó, intentando darse ánimos para seguir estudiando.

Aún si reprobaba álgebra, sus notas en historia y gimnasia compensaban. Lo máximo que podría pasar serían clases de recuperación.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento. Bokuto, cómo no.

[00:05] Bokuto: ¿Sabes quién ganará la liga este año?  
[00:05] Bokuto: Ahh no, verdad que no funciona así.  
[00:05] Bokuto: Pero si te enteras, ¿me lo dirás? Di que sí.  
[00:06] Bokuto: Suerte mañana capitán Akaashi, iré a verte aunque digas que no.

Akaashi refunfuñó. Su amistad con Bokuto también era simple de comprender. Bokuto era un estridente, y Akaashi nunca entró en su juego. Fin. Sin embargo, vía mensajes, Akaashi podía ser aún más simple.

[00:07] Akaashi: No puedes venir.  
[00:07] Bokuto: Ehhh no seas amargado.  
[00:08] Akaashi: Irás solo a distraerme, así que no.  
[00:08] Akaashi: Me estás distrayendo ahora.  
[00:08] Bokuto: ¿Álgebra?  
[00:08] Akaashi: Adiós.

.

Apenas Bokuto recibió el mensaje de despedida fue que llamó a Akaashi. De no atender el teléfono, Akaashi sabía que Bokuto insistiría hasta quien sabe qué horas. Resignado, contestó con el altavoz encendido y tomó el bolígrafo, en un vano intento por continuar resolviendo sus tareas matemáticas.

—Bokuto-san, es verdad cuando te digo que estoy ocupado.

— _Akaashi, es medianoche, deberías estar durmiendo_.

—Entonces no me llames.

— _Iré a Fukurodani de todas maneras. Estarán los de Karasuno, ¿verdad?_

—¿Y qué con eso?

_—Nunca los veo, Akaashi. ¿Te acuerdas de que Tsukki y Hinata son nuestros amigos, cierto?_

Akaashi se concentró en su ejercicio. Multiplicación de polinomios, qué mierda era eso.

—¿Sabes algo de polinomios, Bokuto-san?

— _¡DUÉRMETE YA AKAASHI!_

No se acordaba. Qué se iba a acordar. Seguramente nunca supo. Pero Bokuto jamás reprobó nada en toda su vida. De algún modo u otro, el rey de los «mente simple» se las ingenió para pasar todos sus ramos con decencia. Quizá Bokuto no era tan simple después de todo.

—Si quieres que me duerma, entonces no me llames. Buenas noches Bokuto-san. —Akaashi cortó.

Volvió a pasar su mano por la frente y examinó sus dedos. Era difícil de explicar aquella _corazonada,_ pero intuía que la sensación áspera en sus yemas tras examinar su frente guardaba relación con el chico largo de Karasuno, con Tsukishima.

Hacía unas semanas sus pensamientos habían sido invadidos progresivamente por Tsukishima. Si bien no le desagradaba, ellos realmente no eran amigos, por mucho que Bokuto insistiera en lo contrario. Todo hubo comenzado durante la temporada de exámenes parciales. Cierto día que amaneció lloviendo, a Akaashi lo despertó una gotera sobre su cabeza. Él, que no era precisamente de buen despertar, tuvo que reunir paciencia para no estallar de la rabia. Malditos sean todos los ingenieros calculistas que apretaban mal los botones en sus calculadoras gráficas. Malditos sean los constructores tacaños que escatimaban en gastos. Maldita la humanidad entera.

—¡Papá! —gritó desde su habitación. Su padre, con el rostro lleno de espuma y una navaja de afeitar, asomó la cabeza a la habitación; Akaashi apuntó al techo—. Tenemos gotera.

El padre apremió a su hijo a que trajese un balde. Akaashi vació el contenido de su basurero sobre el escritorio, ayudó a su padre a arrimar la cama contra el armario y dejó el basurero bajo la gotera.

_Tip, tip, tip…_

—Maldición. Todavía tengo que sacar mi ropa del armario —recordó Akaashi hijo.

Empujaron la cama hacia la ventana. La habitación ya era un desastre, y todavía no comenzaba el día.

—Al regreso del trabajo arreglaré esto.

—Llama a un fontanero, por favor.

—Los fontaneros no arreglan goteras, Keiji. Lo haré yo.

Vivían en una casa en los suburbios, y su padre, que no era tacaño ni le escaseaba el dinero, consideraba falto de hombría relegarle a un tercero las tareas domésticas. Un hombre debe procurar el sustento de su familia, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Akaashi padre combatía humedades, pintaba paredes, y destapaba cañerías, pero aún no les hallaba el punto a las goteras. La gotera en habitación de Keiji reaparecía todos los años con la temporada de lluvias, y Keiji, mientras se ataviaba con el uniforme de la escuela, empezaba a pensar en lo patética que podía llegar a ser su vida.

— _Patética_ —repitió al pasar fuera de la biblioteca de su casa.

Aquella palabra —«patética»— la había oído en más de una ocasión de labios de Tsukishima. No era una expresión muy habitual, por eso le llamó la atención en su momento. Al pronunciarla por segunda vez, Akaashi tuvo aquello que Bokuto y él, a falta de una palabra mejor, llamaban «corazonada».

Bokuto fue quien acuñó el término para definir la situación de Akaashi, cuando tenían diez y nueve años respectivamente. Entonces Bokuto acababa de aprender la palabra «corazonada» luego de ver una película de samuráis de bajo presupuesto transmitida por la NHK.

—Se siente más como un _recuerdo_ —insistió Akaashi.

—No, no, no, Akaashi. Un recuerdo es una memoria de algo que ya ocurrió. Si no ha ocurrido, no hay nada qué recordar.

—¿Entonces?

—Es una corazonada.

—Pero no es algo cardiaco.

—¿Qué te parece _pálpito_?

—Peor. Bien, _corazonada_ será.

Y corazonada se quedó.

Tenía la _corazonada_ que Tsukishima esperaba la llegada de un libro de su biblioteca. Deslizó la puerta corredera, y una vez dentro, recorrió el librero con la mirada. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un delgado ejemplar de tapa blanda. _Kamen no kokuhaku_ , de Mishima Yukio. No le extrañó que lo necesitara, ya que él mismo lo tuvo que leer el año anterior. Sostuvo el libro entre sus manos y meditó un momento.

Quizá sí se trataba de una memoria. Recordaba a Tsukishima pidiéndole aquel libro, solo que no podía precisar cuándo fue. Especialmente recordaba su voz dubitativa, al otro lado del teléfono. Akaashi agitó la cabeza. Cabía la posibilidad que se tratase de un sueño, pero la gotera del mal le hizo olvidarlo y confundirlo con un recuerdo. Sin embargo, no se sentía precisamente como un sueño. Hojeó el libro y se sorprendió con lo que se halló.

Frases, frases resaltadas en una primera edición. El inconsciente de Bokuto no tenía respecto por los bienes ajenos. ¡Y menuda frase! _Genial_ …

Dejó la novela sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca, y volvió a su habitación en busca de papel autoadhesivo, en donde redactó una nota de disculpa por el estado del libro. De regreso en la biblioteca, pegó la nota en la primera página. Releyó las frases resaltadas varias veces. La curiosidad se interpuso al enojo. ¿Por qué precisamente esas frases estaban resaltadas? Como sugerencia, añadió en la misma nota de disculpa, que no le pensara demasiado el significado. Al fin y al cabo, había sido Bokuto quien lo hubo rayado.

Terminado aquello, Akaashi revolvió los cajones buscando algún sobre donde envolver el libro, sin éxito. Sabía que su madre había comprado papel de envolver, y luego de una inspección rápida, halló tras el librero un rollo de papel de estraza. Con eso bastaba. Una vez listo el paquete, llamó a Bokuto cuando aún no eran las siete de la mañana, y sin ninguna clase de rodeo —porque no le quedaban demasiados minutos en su plan de llamadas, y además recordó que estaba enojado—, le preguntó si sabía cuál era la dirección de Tsukishima.

— _Akaashi, ¿sabes qué hora es?_

—No rezongues que estoy bastante molesto contigo.

— _Te oyes molesto. ¿Qué hice ahora?_

—Estropeaste una primera edición.

— _Akaashi sabes que yo nunca haría eso._

—Pues lo has hecho.

_—Espera, no me digas… ¿has vuelto con las corazonadas?_

—No. Sí. Quiero decir… —Al otro lado del auricular, Akaashi pudo oír risas—. Da igual eso ahora. ¿Te sabes la dirección de Tsukishima?

— _¿Para qué la necesitas?_

—¿Te la sabes? —repitió.

Bokuto, todavía soñoliento, le respondió que no sabía, no tenía idea dónde vivía _Tsukki_ , pero que lo averiguaría así, en un _splish-splash_. Y en un _splish-splash_ , Bokuto volvía a llamar a Akaashi.

— _¿Tienes donde anotar?_

—Un momento —Akaashi volvió a registrar los cajones del escritorio hasta hallar un estilógrafo. No rayaba. Siguió escarbando hasta hallar otro, idéntico al anterior y con tinta recargada—. Ahora sí.

Bokuto dictó una dirección que Akaashi escribió sobre el papel de estrazas con su letra pequeña y apretada. Ya no sentía tanto sueño, el malhumor mañanero se le disipaba, y de pronto le dieron ganas de charlar con Bokuto. Le preguntó si todo iba bien con él. Bokuto respondió que todo iba bien, aunque la universidad le daba mucho trabajo y ya no le era divertido leer. Se despidieron bajo la promesa de verse en _un día de estos_ , sin ponerle fecha al asunto, y eso fue todo, de momento.

En el camino a Fukurodani, Akaashi tomó un desvío hacia la oficina de correo. Se detuvo en la entrada. Seguía inquieto respecto a un punto. ¿De verdad Tsukishima le pidió aquel libro?

Ya podía imaginarse a Tsukishima murmurando «patético» como en sus recuerdos. No le iba a dar en el gusto. Compró en la misma oficina un sobre y una esquela, y redactó una segunda nota.

—Ábrelo cuando me lo pidas —murmuró mientras escribía. Tenía el presentimiento que así sería.

Y así ocurrió, más o menos. Una semana después, quizá abrumado de tanto estudio, más los efectos de la gotera, Akaashi cayó enfermo y Bokuto decidió cumplir con la promesa no firmada e invitarse para hacerlas de enfermero. Se trajo consigo a Kuroo, por algún motivo, y luego de desordenar la cocina, subieron a la habitación de Akaashi cargando una bandeja llena de frutas picadas.

—Los alimentos frescos te harán bien —dijo Bokuto muy seguro. Un remedio de abuela que conocían todos los Bokuto.

—¿De dónde sacaron tantas frutas?

—Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi. No cuestiones y come.

Kuroo encendió el televisor y se acomodó a los pies de la cama. Se hubo preparado su propio cuenco con frutas y, a diferencia de Bokuto, no tenía interés de hacerlas de enfermero. Bokuto acercó la silla giratoria del escritorio de Akaashi a la cabecera de la cama, se apropió de sus palillos, y le dio de comer a Akaashi en la boca, como si fuese un crio. Akaashi se sentía demasiado afiebrado como para abochornarse más, y resignado a su situación, se limitó a abrir la boca.

Intentaba seguirle el hilo a la conversación de Bokuto. A veces Kuroo aportaba algo a la conversación, a la par que cambiaba los canales de la televisión sin decidirse por ninguno. Se detuvo finalmente en una película muy antigua de dinosaurios, con monstruos interpretador por personas disfrazadas, y juegos de cámara para que las iguanas se vieran del tamaño de personas.

—Ese no es un dinosaurio —dijo Bokuto apuntando a una lagartija al que le habían pegado a la espina una aleta en papel maché.

Kuroo se engrifó.

—No te pongas quisquilloso. Es obvio que ninguno es un dinosaurio real.

—No me refiero a eso. Lo han presentado como un dinosaurio, pero esa especie técnicamente no lo era.

—Vas a saber tú más que la película.

—Es un _Dimetrodon_ , es un reptil.

—No te creo. Cómo es posible que alguien como tú sepa aquello.

—Una etapa dino-fan. Akaashi dile.

Pero Akaashi, con los analgésicos surtiendo efecto, no dijo nada. Quería que Bokuto y Kuroo se desvanecieran, para él arrebujarse y dormirse en un parpadeo. Y por un momento, se durmió, hasta que Bokuto lo remeció sin piedad por los hombros y gritó:

—¡Akaashi ven! ¡Es Tsukki…shima!

Akaashi recibió el teléfono y tapó el auricular.

—¿Tsukishima?

—Karasuno viene de un colegio rural al que les faltan libros. Anda, ayúdalo.

Akaashi no lo comprendió hasta que le preguntó a Tsukishima qué libro necesitaba.

—Kamen no kokuhaku —titubeó Tsukishima.

—¿ _Kamen no kokuhaku_? —Repitió Akaashi. Su cerebro aletargado por los analgésicos empezó a hacer conexión—. ¡Ah! _Kamen no kokuhaku_ , claro... Debería llegarte en estos días, te lo envié la semana pasada.

Tsukishima le respondió que sí había recibido un paquete, pero no lo había abierto. El cerebro de Akaashi comenzó a trabajar más rápido. Tsukishima _recién_ le había pedido aquel libro. _Recién_. Aquella nota que escribió Akaashi, «ábrelo cuando me lo pidas», había sido la causante de la _corazonada_.

—¿No lo has abierto?

Necesitaba saber por qué le había hecho caso a la nota. Pero la respuesta que le dio, si acaso lo hizp, no llegó a oírla. Un feroz estornudo salió de lo más profundo de sí con tanto estruendo, que se desequilibró y su cabeza se azotó contra el cuenco de la fruta. Kuroo y Bokuto estallaron en risas, su frente y cabello habían quedado bañados en restos de piña, banana picada, y _lychee_ en conserva. El idiota de Kuroo comenzó a sacar fotos con el teléfono de Bokuto, y la marejada de risas no dejaba de fluir. Menudo enfermero. Molesto, Akaashi se levantó de la cama rumbo al baño para examinar el daño. Todavía llevaba el móvil de Kuroo en mano y la llamada seguía corriendo. Pensó que sería descortés simplemente colgar, y por cambiar de tema, mientras se quitaba la fruta del cabello, le preguntó a Tsukishima qué tal la capitanía.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre ambos.

—¿Tsukishima? —repitió.

— _Akaashi-senpai, los de tercero aún no se han retirado._

Le tocó el turno a Akaashi de guardar silencio.

El propio Tsukishima le confesó, durante otra conversación telefónica, que lo nombraron capitán de Karasuno.

_¿Cuándo precisamente?_

Uuhh, no podría decirlo. Sin embargo, aquello era un recuerdo muy claro en su memoria, que iba más o menos así:

Akaashi estaba recostado sobre la cama, la habitación estaba en penumbras. De pronto sonó el teléfono, que se cargaba sobre el alféizar. El zumbido del aparato, sumado al brillar de la pantalla, le recordó a las luciérnagas. A ciegas, Akaashi corrió a contestar.

— _Kei_ —dijo Akaashi.

Y Tsukishima, al otro lado de la línea, respondió:

— _Keiji-san…_

El corazón de Akaashi latió rápido. La voz de Tsukishima se oía suave, pero fatigada. Un largo silencio se prolongó entre ambos, y entonces…

Entonces Akaashi se dio cuenta que aquella llamada claramente no hubo ocurrido. Nadie le llamaba Keiji, salvo sus padres. Mucho menos _Keiji-san_. Se sintió desconcertado.

Su silencio quizá fue muy prolongado, porque cuando reparó nuevamente en el teléfono de Kuroo, se dio cuenta que Tsukishima había cortado. Observó confuso su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño, con el cabello lleno de piña y bananas, y decidió echarle la culpa a la fiebre, a los mocos, y el remedio casero de la familia Bokuto.

Sin embargo, los días pasaron, y los recuerdos que podían ser corazonadas, continuaron sumándose, uno tras otro.

Al pasar por fuera de una librería de segunda mano, _recordó_ caminar detrás de Tsukishima por esa misma calle, retrasándose para contemplar su espalda delgada. Tsukishima se detuvo frente a la vitrina, y observando el reflejo de Akaashi, le preguntó qué sucedía que no avanzaba.

Durante un receso, tendido en el césped de la escuela, el roce del pasto largo le recordó al cabello avena de Tsukishima. Le preguntó a Akaashi si sabía cortara el cabello. Dijo que podría intentarlo. El resultado fue aceptable, y en respuesta, Tsukishima le sonrió. Fue la primera vez que Akaashi lo vio sonreír con tanta naturalidad, que le remeció el corazón.

Al llegar a casa y encender la cafetera, el olor le transportó a una residencia universitaria. El lugar le hacía sentir incómodo, como un extranjero en un país lleno de costumbres opuestas, y sus manos tiraron de las mangas de una sudadera que le iba grande. Tsukishima asomó la cabeza desde el baño. Le dijo a Akaashi que se pusiera cómodo, y Akaashi pilló asiento entre dos torres de folios. El Tsukishima universitario le encantaba.

Y al recibir su examen parcial de álgebra, escuchó la risa burlona de Tsukishima en su oído, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

A veces intentaba ir más allá del recuerdo y se concentraba contextualizar lo que en ningún caso pudo haber sucedido _todavía_. Pero lo único que conseguía Akaashi cada vez que lo intentaba, era el ruido lejano de una radio desintonizada, y un sabor metálico que le inundaba los labios. Allí siempre acaban sus corazonadas.

Ya eran las 00:25 en Tokio. Akaashi repasó su frente por última vez en la noche.

_Keiji-san_ , le dijo Tsukishima. ¿Le dijo? ¿O le diría? ¿Qué sucedió entre ambos? ¿Y cuándo? Pero se suponía era Bokuto el que pensaba cosas innecesarias, no él. Akaashi era una persona simple.

¿Cierto?

Una persona simple que no distingue recuerdos de corazonadas. _Corazonadas_ era una pésima palabra.

Se rindió frente al estudio. Cerró el cuaderno, se desnudó, y se metió a la cama. Karasuno llegaría a Tokio en no muchas horas, y quizá reencontrarse con Tsukishima le aclarase varias corazonadas suyas. Se durmió con aquella idea en la cabeza, y despertó sin recordar nada.

No recordaría hasta más tarde cuando llegase Karasuno, y lo primero en que repararan sus ojos fuera en una larga y delgada cicatriz atravesando toda la frente de Tsukishima.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Paris era una fiesta (1964), Ernest Hemingway. Editorial Seix Barral, Traducción Gabriel Ferrater.  
> [2] En japonés, 20 Mētorushatoruran. Yo lo conozco como test naveta (y lo odio).


End file.
